Entre el amor y otras adicciones
by SebMalaga
Summary: AU- Rachel Berry es una aclamada cantante de rock llevando una vida como tal , Quinn Fabray una editora de la revista Rolling Stone , se le hez encargado entrevistar y pasar el fin de semana con la banda y por ende la cantante GIP Rachel! si no te gusta no leas
1. trabajo no deseado

AU- Rachel Berry es una aclamada cantante de rock llevando una vida como tal , Quinn Fabray una editora de la revista Rolling Stone , se le hez encargado entrevistar y pasar el fin de semana con la banda y por ende la cantante

Descargo: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece , porque si a si fuera habría faberry del puedo y del bueno.

 _ENTRE EL AMOR Y OTRAS ADICCIONES_

 _Capitulo 1: trabajo no deseado_

 _Entrevista a Rachel Berry , 23 de setiembre 2015_

 _-¿Rachel , es cierto los rumores de su nueva gira por Europa? -_ Pregunta el reportero a la cantante

 _\- aun estamos coordinando todo sobre la gira pero aun no puedo decir nada seguro-_ responde la cantante puestos unos lentes oscuros

 _-Rachel , usted compone canciones hermosas sobre el amor , pero ¿alguna vez lo ha sentido?_

 _-eso realmente es raro , mire , yo jamás me he enamorado y no pienso hacerlo , es raro escribir canciones de amor y jamás haberlo estado , me parece hipócrita de mi parte pero soy sincera –_ asegura la morena

 _\- gracias señorita-_ agradece el reportero

 _\- BUENO YA ESTA , SE ACABARON LAS PREGUNTAS , RETIRENSE DE MI VISA!-_ grita la manager de la morena

 _\- Santana por favor no grites , me revienta la cabeza de tanto alcohol-_ responde Rachel agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor

 _\- esto te pasa por borracha e irresponsable…. Ahora lo que mas importa…-_ dice la latina apoyándose en sus hombros mirando fijamente a la cantante-

 _-…-_

 _\- que tal estuvo la chica de anoche?... a mi no me engañas maldita suertuda , vamos dile a tu latina amiga del alma como estuvo … no me digas , espera… le mordiste el trasero? Que le hiciste a esa pobre chica Rach?-_ pregunta descaradamente la latina sonriendo como el gato de alice in wonderland-

 _\- jajajajajaja la pregunta seria que NO le hice a ella y créeme ella me lo mordió a mi jajajaja-_ cae en carcajada las dos amigas _–_

 _\- maldita suertuda haaaa pero que coraje! PORQUE DIOS?! PORQUE NO ME DISTE UN APARATO DE PLACER COMO A ESTA MORENA MALAGRADECIDA?!-_ dice santana maldiciendoal cielo

 _\- Porque yo se como usarlo , porque si tu tuvieras uno ya tendrías a miles de latinos por hay –_ Créanme la morena tenia un buen punto-

 _\- Si si si sigue juzgándome ya que tu no eres diferente, asi que a lo que venia realmente , fiesta hoy en la noche en el club?-_ pregunta la latina con una sonrisa picara _-_

 _\- No , hoy no puedo , sabes que este dia no puedo , es su aniversario –_ Dice con la cabeza agachada haciendo que Santana se diera cuenta de su error-

 _\- Si , Rachel lo siento , no quise…-_ La morena no la dejo terminar _-_

 _\- no te preocupes enserio , sabes que jamás rechazaría una propuesta tuya de salir pero esto… esto es muy importante , jamás me he faltado un día desde que paso…. Bueno en fin , dime que harás esta noche-_ Dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo , sabia que no era culpa de su latina amiga sacar a flote sus tristezas-

 _Calles de New York_

Una rubia de buen cuerpo iba caminando por la calles de New York con el celular a la mano

- _Si , si , ya tengo todo listo… no te preocupes , estoy llegando al edificio , lo se , tranquila Britt-Britt_ \- Hablaba la rubia con su mejor amiga por teléfono llegando al edifico de su trabajo-

\- _Bien me tengo que ir Brtt-Britt , te llamo después , bien , le dire a Finn que le mandas saludos-_ Esto ultimo lo digo sin mucho animo , cosa que no paso desapercibido por su amiga- _No , si , si estoy bien , tranquila, si adiós-_ Dijo cortando comunicación con su amiga-

\- _Fabray por fin veo tu blanco trasero aquí en mi oficina , SIENTATE MALDITA SEA!... que tal tu dia?-_ Pregunto la muy bipolar mujer ,si me dejan decir a Quinn-

Quinn Fabray , era la editora de la revista "Rolling Stone" , era millonaria gracias a su trabajo , lo tenia y bueno , lo tuvo todo desde que nació , familia adinerada , buen apellido , jamás defraudado , la familia perfecta a la vista de las personas, pfff , era un chiste , por dentro la familia era un fracaso total , pero todo cambio cuando la mujer de la casa , la mama de Quinn , Judy descubrió la infidelidad de su esposo Rusell y pidió el divorcio , después de eso , todo fue normal , Quinn fue a Yale , una de las mejores universidades , lleva 4 años de noviazgo con su mismo novio de la secundaria , pero todo era solo por una cosa…. La popularidad , ella era la capitana de las porristas , la mas temida y la mas respetada, y el era el Quarterback del equipo de futbol, lógico según ella , pero ya estaba cansada de todo eso , aunque demostrara lo contrario.

- _Para que me querias ver Sue? Algo importante o…?-_ Esta mas por decir que la paciencia de la rubia estaba mas que el bajo cero-

- _Pero que impaciencia mujer , estas aquí por el trabajo de tu vida que te llevara a la cima?-_ Dijo la jefa de Quinn con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa picara-

- _Asi? Que cosa es? Dimelo!-_ Gritaba de emoción la rubia-

- _Primero bájate de mi mesa que la esta ensuciando con tu incompetencia-_ Decia la mujer con cara de disgusto-

- _Ou….-_ Quinn de la emoción no se había dado cuenta que estaba arriba de la mesa de su jefa y se bajo con pena-

- _Bien , como sabras la banda de rock mas escuchada estos tiempos estará de gira y todos aman esa banda , hasta yo la estoy amando , asi que quiero que vallas y acompañes a la banda en su gira y anotes todo lo que veas, escuchaste rubia? TODO-_ Dijo al mujer con una vez que hizo que la rubia sintiera miedo-

- _Era eso?... quieres que persiga a una banda de rock llamada no se como, para eso me llamaste?-_ Decia con incredulidad la rubia-

- _Primero que nada juraría por mis ovarios que aun creo que tengo que esa banda dara a relucir nuestra marca , la cantante principal , Rachel Berry , es la mas deseada , por mujeres y por hombres , consigues una entrevista personal con ella , y tendras un asenso de inmediato-_ Dijo Sue con seguridad-

-Quinn no lo creía , era su oportunidad , pro fin tendría su gran deseado asenso , no había nada que pensar- _ACEPTO!-_ Dijo con una sonrisa-

 _-Perfecto , ya estaba a punto se darle el puesto a Marley, tendras los boletos de avión a los Angeles de inmediato , ahora… SACA TU BLANCO Y GRNA TRASERO DE AQUÍ FABRAY!-_ Dijo prácticamente sacando a patadas a la rubia-

" _ **El puesto a Marley , MI puesto a la perra de MARLEY , JA , ni se lo crea , ese puesto es mio"-**_ Pensaba la rubia saliendo del despacho de Sue-

 _-Oye fabray escuche de tu nuevo trabajo , espero que lo disfrutes-_ Decia Marley con una sonrisa burlesca-

- _De que hablas Marley , ese trabajo es mi puerta a mi nuevo asenso-_ Decia con seguridad la rubia-

- _si pero a que costo…-_

 _\- que quieres decir?-_ Pregunta rubia dudando de su decisión de preguntar-

- _Quiero decir es que Rachel Berry jamás acepta a entrevistadores , mucho menos que quieran hablar o hacer preguntas privadas , a si que no le veo el caso a que tu vayas, no te recibirá-_ Decia muy segura la muy maldita-

- _Porque lo dices?-_ pregunta curiosa , hay rubia , la curiosidad mato al gato _-_

 _\- Ya muchos de aquí la han querido entrevistar mandados por Sue , pero nadie , repito NADIE , la ha visto ni ha podido hablar con ella , no se porque Sue gasta su tiempo en ti-_ Dice con veneno en sus palabras-

 _\- la diferencia es que yo no soy ellos , soy mucho mejor , y a mi nadie me ignora , lo escuchas? , con seguiré esa entrevista con esa niña de una manera u otra y apártate de mi camino que estorbas-_ Bien en tu cara perra!... que? Que por que soy el autor no puedo opinar?-

- _ya lo veremos rubia , ya lo veremos-_ Susurro Marley para si misma-

Cementerio del convento "María auxiliadora"

- _Hola Madre Anna , se que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que vine pero puedo explicarlo , sabes? , los conciertos y las giras no ayudan a mi horario apretado….si , si lo se , pero con todo lo que ha pasado me ha ido bien no me quejo , Santana esta mas insoportable cada día jajajaja , me gusta hacerla enojar , era como cuando éramos niñas y nos comíamos los postres de la hermana Teresa y ella se enojaba y nos correteaba por todo el convento y tu aparecías y nos dabas un pastel a cada una, eras tan buena con nosotras aunque fuéramos un gran dolor de cabeza , sabes?... me rescataste de mi misma en esos horribles momentos-_ Contaba con lágrimas en sus ojos- _Es gracioso , me ha ido muy bien , pero no lo siento a si , cada vez siento que algo me falta y no se y tengo miedo , recuerdas cuando tenia pesadillas de mi pasado y comenzaba a llorar? , tu venias y me abrazabas , me cantabas que todo iría bien , que el mundo es un lugar bueno , solo que a mi me toco la peor parte y creo que fue así y… Dios cuanto te extraño Anna , porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola?-_ A este paso la cara de Rachel era un mar de lágrimas- _Siento que aun soy una niña que necesita de cariño , de ti, tu em diste un hogar , gracias…cuídate , te amo , vendré cuando pueda-_ Le decía Rachel a una tumba frente a ella , dejo un beso en la superficie y se fue-

Misma dia pero en al noche

- _Estas lista niña?-_ preguntaba Santana en el camerino de la cantante

 _\- Lo estoy , vas a ir después de el concierto al club?-_

 _-no ,cambie de opinión , porque iría si mi mejor amiga y hermana no va?-_ Dijo con una sonrisa _-_

 _-_ Rachel sonrio , amaba a su mejor amiga- _Sabes, me gusta esta cara de ti que nadie mas conoce jajaja-_ Dijo con una sonrisa-

- _Cierra la boca Berry , no te acostumbres y si le dices a Puckerman o a otro te las veras con mi furia latina-_ Decía la latina demostrando sus músculos-

- _tranquila tigre mejor salgamos ya al escenario-_ Dijo saliendo del camerino y caminado por el pasillo-

- _En serio jamás sabré como le haces para salir frente a miles de personas y digo miles para no decir millones-_ Decía la latina curiosa caminando al lado de la cantante-

- _Simple me los imagino a todo desnudos y es me funciona mas con las chicas-_ dijo con una sonrisa picara la cantante antes de salir-

 _-Dios eres tan Gay…. ASI ME OLVIDABA UNA ENTREVISTADORA VIENE….MIERDA!-_ maldijo la manager con razón , la morena no la había oído-

- _Y AHORA LA MAYOR BANDA DE ROCK DE LOS ULTIMOS TIEMPOS , CON USTEDES " STERO HEARTS"!-_

 _-Bien…. Todos desnudos…-_ Se decía Rachel antes de salir-

 _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _An angel's smile is what you sell_

 _You promise me heaven then put me through hell_

 _Chains of love, got a hold on me_

 _When passion's a prison you can't break free_

 _You're a loaded gun, yeah_

 _There's nowhere to run_

 _No-one can save me, the damage is done_

 _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _I play my part and you play your game_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _You paint your smile on your lips_

 _Blood red nails on your fingertips_

 _A school boys dream, you act so shy_

 _Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

 _You're a loaded gun_

 _There's nowhere to run_

 _No-one can save me, the damage is done_

 _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _I play my part and you play your game_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _You give love_

 _Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _I play my part and you play your game_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _I play my part and you play your game_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _You give love_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _You give love_

 _You give love a bad name_

 _You give love_

 _You give love a bad name_

Mientras tanto en el camerino

- _Disculpe soy Quinn fabray de la revista " the Rolling stones" y vengo por la revista pactada con la cantante Rachel Berry-_

 _-Bien espere aquí….- Santana se quedo paralizada con al rubia-_

 _ **Mierda , rubia como le gustan a Ray …mmmmm esto se pondrá interesante-**_ Pensaba la rubia y no tanto en su mente-

- _Disculpe , pero que se pondrá interesante?-_ Pregunta la rubia con su típica ceja levantada-

- _ **Mierda-**_ _heeeee no nada , digo que s epondra interesante su entrevista cuando Ray salga del escenario , no le molestara esperar no?-_ pregunto la latina nerviosa-

- _no para nada , aquí espero-_ Dijo Quinn con cortesía y educación , típico de ella _–_

Despues de una hora

- _Pffff hasta cuando?-_ Se decía la rubia por decima vez-

- _¿Quién eres tu y que haces en MI camerino?_


	2. miradas perdidas , atracciones confusa

_AU- Rachel Berry es una aclamada cantante de rock llevando una vida como tal , Quinn Fabray una editora de la revista Rolling Stone , se le hez encargado entrevistar y pasar el fin de semana con la banda y por ende la cantante_

 _Descargo: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece , porque si fuera mío hubiera puesto mas canciones de bon jovi…Que? El hombre canta bien!... Una cosa mas me gustan los reviews , son mi droga._

 _P.S.: DIOS BENDIGA LAS HERMOSAS PIERNAS DE Lea Michele!_

 _ENTRE EL AMOR Y OTRAS ADICCIONES_

 _Capitulo 2: miradas perdidas , atracciones confusas_

 _-¿Quién eres tu y que haces en MI camerino?_

La rubia giro su cuerpo para protestar contra aquellas persona pero su garganta , su boca , sus cuerdas vocales o lo que fuera no servían ya que al mirar esos ojos chocolates claros , su cuerpo perdió movilidad absoluta mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su espina dorsal.

- _te lo preguntare…una vez mas…TU…rubia de buen cuerpo-_ Rachel trago fuerte ya que tenia la misma sensación que la rubia , al ver esos ojos verdes avellanas quedo derretida sin saber la razón , pero sabia como ocultar sus sentimientos , lo había hecho toda su vida – _Que haces en MI camerino?-_

 _-y-yo….vine…ha..-_ La rubia no sabia como continuar esa oración , pero gracias a sus plegarias alguien las interrumpió-

- _ray oye una chica vino ha….oh ya se vieron, por cierto rubia cual era tu nombre, no me lo dijiste-_ Dijo Satanas , porque eso era en el fondo, a Quinn , quien la miro con una mirada confundida , claro que le había dicho su nombre , pero porque se lo preguntaba otra vez?-

- _Quinn…Fabray del "Rolling Stone"…-_ Dijo sin dejar de ver a la cantante quien estaba en la misma situación-

- _hermosa….-_ Pensaba/Dijo en voz alta la morena hipnotizada, cosa que no paso por alto para al latina y su tercer ojo Mexicano o como ella lo llamaba-

- _perdon? Que dijo?-_ Pregunto la rubia, juro haber escuchado hermosa-

- _heeee hermosa….HERMOSA REVISTA ES EN LA QUE USTED TRABAJA!-_ En su mente se felicitaba la morena a si misma por la tan "ingeniosa" idea-

 _-ou okay-_ Dijo algo con desilusión la chica de ojos verdes , aunque no sabe porque ese sentimiento-

- _okayyyyyy….. ignorare lo raro y lo incomodo de la situación, haber tu , rubia quieres un entrevista no es así?-Digamos que la paciencia de la latina es mas corta que la vida de Kurt Cobain….un segundo, me puse melancólico…..-_

 _-Ehhh si la verdad quería…- Upps no la dejaron terminar-_

 _-No- morena cortante he?_

 _-¿No?- levantadita de ceja= SANGRE , MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION!-_

 _-Escucho muy bien señorita , no quiero una entrevista , gracias- Dijo la morena con la intención de irse-_

 _-Perdone señorita Berry, pero solo serán una preguntas- Insitia la rubia con esperanzas y confirmando lo que dijo Marley en su oficina-_

 _-Y yo le digo que no hay manera de que yo acepte una entrevista con usted asi que adiós muñeca- y se fue-_

 _-Lo siento rubia pero si te sirve de consuelo ella jamás acepta a nadie- y cuando estaba a punto de irse con la morena-_

 _-Ah y si quieres encontrarla , estaremos en el club Nirvana de los angeles …. Ha y tu no haz visto nada-Y asi la latina salio "sigilosamente" del camerino dejando a una confundida y molesta rubia en el-_

 _-Conseguiré esta entrevista , no sabes con quien te haz metido Rachel Berry-Con esto dicho salio ella también del camerino-_

Club Nirvana

 _-En serio estoy harta de todas esas entrevistas, solo buscan lo peor de ti y estamparlo en un puto papel, ¡Oye John una cerveza por acá¡-_ Dijo la cantante al hombre del bar-

 _\- En enserio crees eso?, porque por lo que vi trataste a esa chica muy , pero MUY diferente a los demás que querían entrevistarte , los otros terminaron en el basurero-_ Dijo la latina con una sonrisa burlona-

- _Pues…. Porque ella era una dama y a una dama no se le hace eso…si , eso…-_ Dijo no muy convencida la cantante , cosa que no paso desapercibida por la manager-

- _Si…. Una dama….. una dama a la que me encantaría llevar a la cama-_ Por cierto lo dijo apropósito-

- _NO, NO LO HARAS!-_ La morena dijo estoy por impulso y segundos después se arrepintió ganándose una mirada picara de la latina-

- _Tranquila tigre, calma lo que tienes entre las piernas , porque creo que después de ver a la rubia esa , se despertó y con muchas, repito MUCHAS ganas, quieres un momento a solas o…?-_ Dijo la altina señalando a la entrepierna de la cantante con una grande erección-

- _Solo buscare a alguien con quien tirar y listo, Gracias John-_ Con esto salio de la barra dejando a su amiga con una sonrisa-

 _-Algun dia te enamoraras Ray, y creo que esa chica despertó algo en ti que nadie jamas a podido….ni podrá…-_ Dijo la latina mas para si misma ya que la morena no la había escuchado-

En la entrada del club

- _Bien , bien Berry , donde rayos estas?-_ Decia la rubia mirando por todos lados esperando encontrarse con los ojos que la hicieron ver estrellas-

 _-Disculpe señorita quiere algo de tomar?-_ Preguntaba en hombre del bar a Quinn-

 _\- Eh? A si , solo un vaso de agua , por favor-_ decia sin interés-

 _-Agua? Mmmmm okay creo que tengo algo por hay-_ Decia algo confundido-

La verdad es que desde que vio a la morena , lo único que quería era volverla ver , algo en su cuerpo o en su mente le decía que tenia que buscarla hasta que por un momento la entrevista le pareció no importarle , pero se convenció que era algo sin importancia ya que jamás había sentido esto antes , estaba confundía…. Demasiado.

" **Maldita morena"** -Pensaba la rubia

- _Aquí tiene-_ Le dijo el hombre del bar a la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos-

- _Gracias, cuanto es?- decía sacando la billetera-_

 _-Oh nada , el agua… es gratis- dijo con una sonrisa-_

 _\- Señor disculpe no ha visto a RACHEL Berry por aca esta noche?-_ Pregunto con esperanzas la rubia-

- _Mmmmmmm la vi , hace unos minutos…debe estar, ja mire hay esta!-_ Dijo apuntando a la pista del baile….Hay viejito , porque no te callaste?-

En ese momento la rubia pudo visualizar a la cantante bailando extremadamente pegada con una chica sosteniéndola por al cintura y sin saberlo sintió como alguien le golpeaba el estomago , le echaban un balde de agua fría , sintió como si le arruinaran el final de su serie favorita , como cuando se entero de la muerte de Cory Monteith , como si le recordaran una vez mas la muerte de Mufasa….cosa que aun no superaba, era un sentimiento tan horroroso y molestoso si le preguntaban , una punzada en el pecho , ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? , porque la repentina rabia hacia la chica con la que bailaba Rachel, lo pensó bien y recordó las varias películas de romance que veía con Brittany los viernes en la noche serian…. ¿celos?

Mientras luchaba con las ganas de jalarle los pelos a la estirada esa que bailaba con Rachel, la morena logro distinguir a lo lejos a la rubia que la había estado atormentado a las pocas horas de haberse conocido y digamos que no fue un grato comienzo que digamos, quien me apoya?!...no? ah okay, Rachel no pudo negar que esa rubia era la perfección hecha mujer , sin dudas era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto y eso que casi se revuelca con media ciudad, pero no…. Para Rachel sentir eso cuando veía esos ojos verdes avellana , le hacían sentir algo raro pero se sentía bien….y eso era lo que mas le asustaba

Mientras pensaba su cuerpo automáticamente se movía en dirección a la rubia , sus piernas se movían solas , no la podía controlar , su mente nadaba en los ojos de la rubia tratando de captar y memorizar cada facción de esa obra de arte que estaba presenciado, se movía dejando a su acompañante con la boca abierta mirando la interacción de dos almas gemelas que no sabia que estaban predestinadas a estar por siempre…. Aun

- _Oye Rachel a donde vas? ¿no íbamos a salir de aquí a mi apartamento?-_ Decía la otra rubia completamente confundida y molesta por el abandono-

 _-Vete de aquí Vanesa-_ Le dijo al morena sin mirarla , para ella estaba viendo algo mas hermoso-

Quinn no estaba diferente , tenia todos sus sentidos perdidos y solo miraba a la morena caminar hacia ella , sus músculos no obedecían a su mente, mente que estaba perdida , pero su corazón latia como si supiera que encontró a su otro par, pero la rubia como lo hacia toda su vida , no escuchaba a su corazón , pero eso estaba por cambiar

Y justo cuando estaban cara a cara , la mente le gano al corazón

 _-¿Otra vez tu , rubia?-_ Dijo la morena ocultando muy bien sus sentimientos-

- _Si , yo , señorita Berry , vine a hablar de la entrevista…¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_ Pregunto la rubia frunciendo el seño cuando vio a la cantante reír a carcajadas-

- _Usted rubia , usted es lo gracioso , no le enseñaron cuando es NO es NO?-_ Pregunto sonriendo con burla-

- _¿Y los suyos no le enseñaron a tratar mejor a las personas?-_ Auoch… sin saberlo , la rubia toco un nervio-

 _-…Es mejor que se vaya-_ Dijo con los dientes apretados-

 _-Bien me iré pero regresare y seguiré insistiendo , una y otra y otra vez hasta que acepte Berry-_ Dijo la rubia segura de si misma-

 _-Eso ya lo veremos rubia-_ Dijo dándole la espalda a Quinn-

En la salida del club

 _-Estúpida morena y su estúpida banda , tranquila Quinn respira , ascenso , ascenso , ascenso-_ Se decía a si misma mientras salía de club para ir al hotel-

 _-Oye muñeca necesitas ayuda?-_ Decía un hombre acercándose a ella-

 _-Eh no gracias estoy bien-_ Decía con nerviosismo la rubia y con un profundo miedo-

 _-Vamos rubia déjame hacerte sentir bien_ -Dijo el hombre tomándola de las muñecas intentando besarla-

 _-No , no por favor déjeme-_ Suplico la rubia llorando-

 _-Hey! Suéltala- Decía una voz que la rubia reconoció de inmediato-_

 _-Que quieres enana? Piérdete , no vez que estamos en algo privado-_

 _-ALEJATE DE ELLA CABRON!-Decía Rachel mientras le daba un golpe en la cara al tipo rompiéndole la nariz-_

 _-JAMAS EN TU VIDA , MALDITO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR OISTE?!- golpe tras golpe-_

 _-Rachel ya , no me hizo nada , vez?- Decía mientras se señalaba- Rachel por favor déjalo- le decía tranquilizándola , cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Rachel se destensaba supo que lo estaba logrando-_

 _-Estas bien? No te hizo nada_?- La rubia se sorprendió por el gran cambio de actitud de la morena , desde cuando paso de discusiones a preocupaciones _?-_

 _-Si lo estoy , gracias a ti-_ Decía dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que la morena girara la cabeza para otro lado con intención que no se notara que el color de su cara subía de tono-

Rachel hizo lo que primero sintió , proteger a la rubia , su protección era lo importante , del solo pensamiento que podrían herir a Quinn , herir a ese ángel le aterraba… mas de lo que quisiera admitir…

 _-Si , no hay de que, no quería te hicieran nada- Era el turno de la rubia para ruborizarse cosa que no paso desapercibido por la morena que sonrió al ver tanta ternura-_

 **Se ve tan hermosa cuando se sonroja…-** Pensaba la morena-

 **Es la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto…-** Pensaba la rubia-

Y asi se quedaron mirando , perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, hasta que la morena rompió el silencio

- _Hee si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa_ \- Decia la morena rascándose la nuca-

 _-Oh no , no es necesario-_

 _-Si lo es , déjame hacerlo-_

 _-Que no-_

 _-Que si-_

 _-Que no dije-_

 _-Que si es necesario-_

 _-QUE NO Y PUNTO!-_

Hotel de Quinn

 _-Como me deje convencer de esto-_

 _-Tengo esa reacción en las mujeres-_ Decía la morena con una sonrisa-

 _-aja si , en cuestión a lo de la entrevista_ ….- pip interrupción _-_

 _-Tu no te das por vencida no es así?-_ Decía mirándola de reojo-

 _-No la verdad no y estoy segura que si solo dijera que si a esta sola petición de una entrevista de solo 30 preguntas podría_ ….-Creo que esa es la mejor manera de callar a alguien ustedes que creen?-

Un beso…

Con los ojos bien abiertos Quinn sentía como los labios gruesos de la morena se aplastaban con los suyos y por fin se sintió tocar el cielo , han visto la película "3 metros sobre el cielo"? pfff a la mierda , Quinn subía hasta el puto universo con ese simple acto, si asi la iban a callar siempre , tenia que conseguirse un puto micrófono no creen?

Rachel solo cerro los ojos , la beso , no por callarla sino porque no podía estar sin tocar esos labios tan tentadores , simplemente tenia que hacerlo y usar la manera mas rápida de callar como excusa , pero no , la beso por que lo deseaba no por callarla , porque por si ella fuera escucharía cada palabra de la rubia , hasta una conversación normal hasta una pelea , escucharía su voz , hasta que sus oídos sangren, porque escuchar a Quinn era mejor que cualquier canción , cualquier melodía , cualquier sonido , la voz de Quinn era su canción favorita y al escucharía todo el día y lo volvería a escuchar y así y así , hasta ya no poder mas pero aun así continuaría

 _-me besaste…porque?-_ Pregunto tocándose los labios aun en shock _-_

 _-buena forma de callar a alguien no crees?-_ hay morena ni tu te lo crees-

 _-Me tengo que ir-_ Decía bajándose del auto de la cantante _-_

 _-Adiós Rubia-_ Dijo mas para si misma-

Cuando vio que Quinn entro a salvo al Hotel , pudo irse tranquila

Quinn soñó con una morena

Rachel soñó con una rubia

Y creo que las dos concuerdan…que jamás durmieron tan bien en sus vidas…

 **Dejen sus reviews ;)**


	3. Problemas de Sueños y Nuevas miradas

_AU- Rachel Berry es una aclamada cantante de rock llevando una vida como tal , Quinn Fabray una editora de la revista Rolling Stone , se le hez encargado entrevistar y pasar el fin de semana con la banda y por ende la cantante_

 _Descargo: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece , porque si fuera mío obviamente Rachel estaría con Quinn desde la primera temporada_

 _P.S.: Amo sus reviews , pido más , necesito más , quiero más!_

 _ENTRE EL AMOR Y OTRAS ADICCIONES_

 _Capitulo_ _3: Problemas de Sueños y Nuevas miradas_

Alguna vez han estado no mas de tres días con una persona y no haz parado de pensar en ella por mas que te metas en tus propios asuntos y sigues pensando y sigues pensando y todo , aunque no tenga nada que ver realmente , todo te lleva a esa persona y sabes que es especial aunque ni tu mismo te des cuenta…solo porque tienes miedo a confiar otra vez en alguien y que te defraude solo porque todos lo han hecho en tu vida…. Bueno , si lo saben podrán entender a Rachel.

 **Rachel pov's**

 _Me siento cansada pero de alguna manera, me siento raramente bien con eso , no es nuevo , jamás duermo , solo me queda tomarme una pastilla para dormir , no mas de dos , me podría matar , pero a veces tengo esos dolores que me vienen de la nada y me retuerzo , solo por eso a veces considero tomar mas de dos, escribo canciones que demuestran lo que soy , a veces son canciones alegres otras llegan a ser realmente tétricas , desde que soy adolescente soy así , no mera como las demás chicas , bueno además de físicamente , al principio me di cuenta que las demás niñas del orfanato tenían sus periodos y estaban…. Extrañamente emocionadas por eso , yo no los tenia , yo tenia otra cosa que no era sangre, Santana que tenia mi misma edad sabia mas de eso así que me explico y me dijo que yo era diferente , demasiado , ella me ayudo a aceptarme , hasta me llevo a un prostíbulo para tener mi primera vez y lo hice, y desde entonces voy a ese lugar solo para no recaer , siempre me ha funcionado…hasta ahora_

 **Llamada**

 **-Hola? Quien seas quien carajos te crees para llamarme a esta hora? El puto presidente o que?-**

-San? Soy yo , no puedo dormir , carajo necesito algo fuerte-

 **-Rach? Rachel ya hablamos de esto , no haz tocado droga alguna en mas de 3 años , estoy orgullosa de ti por eso , no hagas que ese orgullo se valla a la mierda-**

-…Si , si tienes razón…Tienes razón San , además no tienes porque preocuparte no tengo ninguna acá, solo no puedo dormir , eso es todo-

 **-Hay algo… que no te deja dormir , acaso?-**

 **-** ¿Qué? No , solo…si , es algo…-

 **-¿Algo? o alguien?-**

-¿De que hablas Santana?-

 **-¿Acaso esa persona es una rubia con un trasero de infarto?-**

-Se llama Quinn y no , no es ella-

 **-Sabes que seguirá insistiendo con esa entrevista , no es asi?**

 **-** Espero que lo haga- Esto lo susurro-

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-**

-Ojala no, ojala no siga insistiendo-

- **Bueno , descansa Rach, te veo mañana-**

-Esta bien…aaahhh yo , yo tratare de dormir-

 **-Ok-**

-Ok-

 **Termino**

 _De pronto una idea golpeo mi cabeza como si nada , de pronto agarre un bolígrafo y mi libreta y comenzó a componer con mi guitarra, mientras iba escribiendo solo una imagen se me vino a la mente, una hermosa rubia a mi lado , una hermosa rubia que estaba besando hace unas horas , una hermosa rubia que ahora no salía de mi mente, cosa que aun no entiendo, pero no me estaba oponiendo a que esa rubia fuera todo lo que ocupaba mi mente_

 _Escribiré descargando toda esta frustración hacia esa rubia que aunque me duela admitirlo…. Me gusta y mucho_

 _Son las cinco de la mañana y aun sigo escribiendo para Quinn, y podría seguir escribiendo para ella todo lo que pase el tiempo , por Quinn estaré esperando para siempre_

 **Quinn pov's**

 _Siempre he tenido el control de mi vida , siempre , desde que era una niña lo pedía y lo tenia , siempre me sentí con fuerzas , el control era algo que me había ganado yo misma , todo lo que tengo esta derecho , una vida derecha , siempre he querido manejarlo todo , jamás nadie me ha retado ni contradicho , absolutamente nadie , soy siempre fuerte ante todo esto , el miedo lo manejo , el respeto que me he ganado no se me había ido de las manos jamás… y luego viene esta chica ha ponerlo todo de pura mierda, todo de cabeza , no soporto que con un simple beso mi mente perdiera el control y se despejara_

 _Pero que mas me da tengo que conseguir la entrevista, solo para eso vine…no?_

 **LLAMADA**

- _Me siento tan perdida Britt, tan confundida-_

 _-Hey tranquila , tranquila Q déjame pensar en una solución….De que estábamos hablando Quinni?_

Quinn sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga aunque no le sorprendía

 _-De Rachel Berry , britt, esa chica me tiene loca y no llevamos ni dos días de conocernos-_

 _-Haber Q, tranquila , que hace para que te traiga loca?-_

" **besarme"**

 **-** _Molestarme , es arrogante, es mal educada , es TODO!-_

 _-Acaso no hizo una accion para traerte loca?-_ Por demás de lo que dijeran de la bailarina , Britt era astuta-

- _No hizo nada , okay? Solo se comporto peor que un borracho-_

" **Como el borracho que quería atacarme y Rachel me protegió, en sus tan cálidos brazos"**

 **-** _ **Hola? Quinni? Sigues viva? Llamo al 911?-**_

 _-Si , sigo aquí , lo siento estuve pensando en algo…-_

 _-Bien , Quinnie tengo que irme debo tomar un vuelo-_

 _-Asi? A donde viajas?-_

 _-Eeehhh a….. Narnia?-_

 _-Narnia, mmmmm, es suficiente para mi , bueno Britt , te llamo luego , bye-_

 _Solo quería dormir , descansar y seria un día tan pesado , ya que tenia que tener esa entrevista cueste lo que cueste y no será nada fácil , en dos horas iré de nuevo a ver a Rachel Berry, será tan frustrante , Dios!_

 **POV'S NADIE**

Como cada mañana Santana con unos lentes oscuros , una taza de café en al mano y con el sonido de sus tacos de marca caminaba a los estudios de grabación , caminaba? Eeemmmmm, no sino se tambaleaba , ella no era de levantarse temprano , así que cada mañana iba con unos lentes oscuros para tapar sus ojos medio cerrados , una taza de café en la mano para intentar fallidamente de despertarse completamente y los tacos…..bueno , porque le gustaban , no?

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa y una gran ayuda a despertarse completamente al darse cuenta que no había sido ella en llegar primero , una Rachel completamente despierta estaba en el escritorio principal escribiendo Dios sabe que es su libreta y con la guitarra en mano…. Ha eran canciones…. Que? Que porque soy el autor debo saberlo todo? , nop , señores y señoras no es así

Rachel ni se inmuto en ningún momento , al parecer si había percibido la presencia de alguien pero eso no la inquietaba , seguía escribiendo sin prestarle atención a nada

Santana se tomo el tiempo para mirar la vestimenta de su mejor amiga y socia , Rachel llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado , rasgado de las rodillas con una cadena , una camiseta de la banda Nirvana y una camisa de cuadrados roja con negro , su cabello escondido en un chullo y no llevaba zapatillas puestos , estaba en medias y en posición de indio en la silla con guitarra en mano y la vista pegada en la libreta y una mano que se movía sola.

Santana sentía que debía hacer algo , así que hizo lo mas lógico que le aprecio en ese momento hacer

 _-…Hola-_ Que buen comienzo latina-

Sin despegar la vista de su libreta y alzando la mano en forma de saludo . Rachel devolvió el saludo

 _-Hola-_

 _-Que haces?_

 _-¿Qué haces tu?-_

 _-Yo pregunte primero-_

 _-Tuve un maremoto de ideas exactamente después de cortar la llamada en la madrugada , como no podía dormir me puse a escribir y componer y fue…. Uuuffff , ni te imaginas , todo fue como un golpe de alguien y ese golpe tenia algo que decía , IDEAS pasmadas en sus nudillos que me dieron justo en la mente y comenzó a escribir y a escribir y así me pase las próximas 2 horas y así y así hasta que tu decidiste venir con tu café en la mano y con los lentes oscuros en señal de que no te haz despertado como se debe y como me vez aquí te haz despertado por fin y como estas?-_ Dijo por fin despegando su mirada de la libreta para prestarle atención a la latina-

 _-Bien supongo….no quieres…?-_ Dijo apuntando hacia la puerta-

- _Salir por un café? , claro , me muero de hambre-Dijo esto saliendo de la oficina agarrando su chaqueta-y algo de comer que no he desayunado-Grito ya afuera de la oficina-_

 _-Puede ser mi mejor amiga pero eso no le quita lo rara-Se dijo eso a si misma-OYE ESPERA RARA QUE TAMBIEN QUIERO PIZZA!- Dijo persiguiendo a la morena-_

 **Habitación del hotel de Quinn**

PIM PIM!

- _NO PEDI SERVICIO A CUERTO!-_

PIM PIM!

 _-ACASO ESTA SORDO O LE FALTA UN TORNILLO EN SU ESTU…BRITT!-_ De pronto todo el mal humor se le fue al ver a su mejor amiga en la puerta y corriendo a abrazarla-

 _-Hola Quinni , me extrañaste?-_ Dijo esto sonriendo ante el abrazo de su amiga-

 _-Dios , estas loca?...pero , como….este era tu viaje , pensabas venir aquí…pero…porque?_

 _-Como te veía muy pero muy excitada…digo exaltada….no , eso no, eeehhh déjame pensar,mmmm….ya se! Irritada! , irritada frustrada malhumorada , como la vecina , la loca de los gatos, si justo así….-_

 _-Ve al punto susan-_

 _-Quería venir a ayudarte y acompañarte como digna mejor amiga claro-_

 _-Eso es realmente lindo Britt pero no es necesa…-_

 _-Bien lo admito vengo para conocer a Rachel Berry! No me presiones mas!-Dijo esto levantando sus manos en señal de derrota-_

 _-Pero mira que buena amiga- Brazos cruzados y ceja levantada…auoch-_

 _-Lo siento okay? E encanta es mi banda favorita y tengo todos sus discos….crees que querrá firmar mis pechos?-_

 _-Estoy segura que tus pechos no serian los primeros que ella habría firmado-_ Por alguna razón no le gustaba ese pensamiento-

 _-Eso espero , en fin…. A donde iremos?-_

 _-Enserio lo siento Britt pero ahora tengo que ir a seguir insistiendo para una mísera entrevista de la que mi carrera depende mortalmente-Dijo agarrando su bolso-_

 _-Perfecto voy contigo-_

 _-Enserio? Te aburrirás-Dijo sonriendo-_

 **Estudio de grabación**

 _-Crees que la rubia venga , San?-_

 _-Es lo mas probable , mira que es una fiera-Dijo esto ganándose una mirada asesina de Rachel-_

 _-En fin , quisiera grabar la canción ya , listo marcó?_

 _-Listo….Listo el coro?-_

 _-PONGA LA MALDITA CANION YA!-_

 _-Que carácter…en 1…2….ya!-_

 **Oficina**

 _-Si? Que desea?-_ Decía la secretaria anciana en el loving-

 _-Si, vengo a ver a Rachel Berry de la entrevista de la revista Rolling Stone-Decía Quinn con su siempre tono educado-_

 _-Perdone pero la Señorita Berry esta ocupada en estos momen…-Fue interrumpida-_

 _-Quien demonios es Lucille?-Decía la latina llegando sin un buen humor que digamos-_

 _-Disculpe señorita Lopez dice ser de la revista Rolling Stone-_

 _-Entrevista….AH LA RUBIA CULONA, HABLAS DE ELLA?-La latina abrió los ojos , no sabia que la rubia iba a regresar y estaba dispuesta a sacarla de aquí por lo visto-_

 _-Diría que son dos rubias-_

 _-Dos?...pero si , solo era una…-Se quedo en seco cuando vio a la otra rubia , y toda intención de sacarlas se fue al diablo-_

 _-Hola me llamo Brittany Susan Pierce-Decía levantando la mano inocentemente_

Ahora se podría decir que el sentimiento , el exacto sentimiento que tuvieron Rachel y Quinn cuando se vieron por primera vez , la latina y la rubia mas alta loe estaban experimentando, ese calor en el pecho y ese deseo y obsesión por esos ojos que estaban viendo tan intensamente que afecto su habla y sus movimientos

 _-Yo….Satan…Digo Santana..y tu ser hermosa-_ Buena forma de romper el silencio , no creen?-

 _-Jajajaja Hola Santana-Por lo visto le cayo bien-_

 _-Vinimos a ver a la señorita Berry sobre la entrevista-Dijo interrumpiendo con una sonrisa la escena presenciada-_

 _-…Eh claro, porque no?...-Digo sin dejar de mirar a la rubia mas alta que por lo visto no le molestaba la gran atención que estaba en ella-_

 _-Disculpe no se opondrá o algo por el estilo?-La rubia se sorprendió , ella creyó que no la iba a dejar pasar-_

 _-No , porque haría tal cosa-Dijo con una sonrisa de boba, alguien había domado por fin a Satan-_

 _-No , por nada realmente-Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y dándose gracias a ella misma por dejar que venga su amiga-_

 _-Okay , esperen aquí un segundo iré por Ray-Dijo retrocediendo y chocando con unas cosas que habían por allí , pero jamás despego sus ojos de Britt-_

 _-Okay esperamos-Dijo Britt con una sonrisa-_

 _-Sep-_

 _-Jejejeje , seeee, adiós rubia hermosa…y rubia culona….-Dijo casi babeando la latina-_

 _-Es un poco rara-Opino Britt pero con una sonrisa-_

 _-Ni me lo digas-_

 _-BERRY MUEVE TU TRASERO QUE HAY ESTA LA RUBIA Y CON SU AMIGA LA RUBIA MAS HERMOSA-Grito Santana desde adentro e hizo retumbar las ventanas-_

 _-Hey!-No iban a dejar que ofendan a su ya alabada cola-_

 _-Hola…-Dijo Rachel al entrar y encontrarse con la inspiración de tantas canciones escritas en su libreta que no la dejo dormir nada esa noche-_

 _-Hola….eehhh vengo por la entrevista-Dijo Quinn sonriendo , cosa que no paso desapercibida por su otra rubia amiga-_

 _-Veo que no te sacaras esa idea de la mente, no es así?-Dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras que con su cabeza negaba-_

 _-No , así que…-Interrupción-_

 _-Que tal si esta noche salimos todas juntas y así nos conocemos mejor y así podrás convencer a la morena idiota esta de que acepte, que dicen?-Dice la latina con una sonrisa picara y una mirada llena de maldad-_

 _-Eehhh yo creo que…-Alguien deje a hablar a la rubia , por Dios!-_

 _-Aceptamos-Dijo Britt con una sonrisa-_

 _-Yes!...Digo , bien perfecto , en el Club Nirvana a las 8 Pm ,, esta bien?-Decía San ignorando la mirada asesina de la morena-_

 _-Yo creo…-Esta vez la interrumpida fue Rachel-_

 _-Bien, cuídense-Y con esto las dos rubias salieron del edificio-_

 _-Que diablos haces, Satan?-Le reprocho su amiga-_

 _-Escucha , si tu quieres ir lento y no hacer nada con la rubia culona y no digas nada porque hasta China se ve que babeas por ella , si tu no haces nada con ella , yo hare algo con su amiga que esta hermosa , entendiste?-Ataque!-_

 _-No iré-Dijo al cantante cruzándose de brazos , no iba a dar su brazo a torcer-_

 _-Ooohh si que iras-Dijo su amiga con una sonrisa de esas-_

 **Bien aquí un nuevo episodio , espero que les guste , no pude actuañiozar seguido por eso de exámenes y bla bla bla , excusas**

 **Dejen reviews please**

 **Cuidense ;)**


	4. ¿Un nuevo comienzo Tal vez

_AU- Rachel Berry es una aclamada cantante de rock llevando una vida como tal , Quinn Fabray una editora de la revista Rolling Stone , se le hez encargado entrevistar y pasar el fin de semana con la banda y por ende la cantante_

 _Descargo: Nuevamente digo que Glee no me pertenece…..(llorar en silencio y en posición fetal)_

 _P.S.: Primera quisiera mandar mi admiración a los escritores de Fanfiction , enserio el esfuerzo que hacen yo lo estoy viviendo ahora mismo._

 _Reviews Pleaseeee!_

 _ENTRE EL AMOR Y OTRAS ADICCIONES_

 _Capitulo_ _4: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?...Tal vez._

 _Viernes a las 11:00 en el central park , ese era el lugar y la fecha de la "esperada" cita doble que solo quisieran ir voluntariamente Brittany y Santana , las otras dos ni querían verse._

 _Realmente era comprensible si lo piensan bien, cuando te gusta alguien y quieres acercártele y algo o cuestión del destino y del maldito universo no puedes hacerlo , tu mismo te empujas para otro lado y no puedes ni siquiera mirarle a los putos ojos porque no tienes la suficiente fuerza? No, el suficiente control de ti mismo , créanme , habla la experiencia joder._

 _Central park_

 _-Cuando te dijo que venían , Satan?-Pregunto la morena con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba para todos lados menos a su amiga, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente , su corazón y su mente hacían esa pregunta por si solas , la morena hacia la pregunta porque estaba silenciosamente entusiasmada y emocionada , según ella era el frio de New York que le hacia que su mente le hiciera una mala pasada , pero despeus se hacia una pregunta a ella misma….!¿Que carajos tiene que ver el frio de Nueva York con que te sientas emocionada carajo?!-_

 _-Si debe ser el puto frio….-Murmuro al morena muy bajo-_

 _-¿ah?¿Que dijiste, Berry?-Juro que escucho Frio-_

 _-¿He? No nada, solo quería saber cuando llegaban las rubias- Dijo como si nada evitando las preguntas , por la cara de la latina sabia que pensaba en la rubia , aun por mas años de amistad que tengan ellas, Rachel aun no sabia si en verdad existía ese tal tercer ojo mexicano de Santana , aunque a veces cree que la latina si lo tenga-_

 _-Britt me acaba de mandar un mensaje , dicen que están a punto de llegar. Dice que la otra rubia no sabia que ponerse , también me dijo que su amiga parecía muy…emocionadita- Dijo esto con una sonrisa de esas en la que te preguntas que tan pervertido puede ser una persona para que tenga esa sonrisa que te hace perder la fe en el mundo-_

 _-¿Emocionada?...-Con eso la morena dio gracias de no ser la única emocionada en esta situación , al saber que la otra rubia no sabia que ponerse la llenaba de un extraño orgullo , del solo tener el pensamiento de que quería verse bien para solo ella le causaba un inflamiento de pecho de puro orgullo-_

 _-Veo que la rubia culona no es la única emocionada , no es asi , Rach?- "Maldita Santana y su estúpido tercer ojo mexicano" pensó Rachel , eran exactamente estos momentos en el que la morena comenzaba a sospechar sobre el supuestamente tercer ojo de Santana-_

 _-¿Y desde cuando paso de ser "Señorita Pierce" a ser solo "Britt" , en solo un día? Tal vez Quinn y yo no seamos las únicas emocionadas, no San?- "Maldita morena , apuesto que su Gran y enorme pene le da poderes telepáticos" Esos claro , eran los pensamientos de la" pecaminosa" latina , o ese era el apodo que las monjas le habían dado en el orfanato , desde que había cumplido 8 años , Santana desde el vientre era una "perra" como Rachel le decía de cariño o a veces no cuando peleaban , pero el que tire la primera piedra el que esta libre de pecado no?-_

 _-Desde que tu "reportera oportunista" paso a ser tu Quinn"-La latina ataca con un golpe demoledor-_

 _-No es "mi" Quinn- Se defendió rápido la Morena-_

 _-Ganas no te faltan-_

 _-Y tu con tu BRITT , tampoco te faltan , no?_

 _-Al menos yo si la invite a salir-_

 _-No quiero nada con Quinn- Era una afirmación mas para ella que para su amiga realmente-_

 _-Aja si claro y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta-_

 _-Claro y yo soy virgen-_

 _-Pppfff si claro-_

 _-¿Quien no es la madre teresa de Calcuta y quien no es virgen?-Dijo una voz que las dos chicas captaron al instante-_

 _-Yo….-_

 _-Ella…-_

 _Pero como era de esperar ninguna silaba salió de los labios de ninguna al ver a las dos rubias que estaban ante sus ojos , jamás habían sentido tanta paz y tranquilad y al mismo tiempo ternura y emoción o todo una mezcla de emociones encontradas que ninguna había experimentado y ninguna había querido pero el cambio de opinión fue absoluta al ver esas piernas tan largas y de un color leche , el vestido azul que llevaba la primera rubia que eran inspeccionadas por los ojos marrones de Rachel , ese vestido azul que se amueblaba con el escultural y firme cuerpo de Quinn, firmes en sus pechos que también eran vistos con si fueran una maravilla del mundo, "mi maravilla" pensó la cantante ante eso , ante esos ojos avellanas , Rachel solo quería nadar en esos ojos y dormir respirando el aroma del rubio y perfectamente cuidado cabello de la reportera , ante los ojos de la cantante , Quinn era la mujer más perfecta del puto universo , o de los universos , no lo sabia , esa película de hombres de negro la había dejado muy confusa y con dudas sobre todo , pero eso ya no importa había encontrado a su propio universo , Quinn._

 _Desde pequeña Santana creía que el amor no existía y que era el pensamiento del débil e ignorante , esa era su propia teoría , bueno no la pueden culpar , verdad? El amor se fue de ella cuando le dijeron que sus padres no la querían , el amor inexistente de los padres de Santana la habían dejado vacía , pero una parte de su corazón fue llenado cuando conoció a una pequeña niña morena tímida que apenas hablaba , bueno técnicamente no hablaba , Rachel tenia dos años y Santana cuatro, cuando se conocieron , "Tranquila pequeña rara te cuidare y te protegeré , serás mi hermanita menor desde ahora" fueron las palabras de Santana cuando Rachel la miro mientras Santana la defendía de los demás niños del orfanato que eran abusivos con la pequeña, para ella Rachel era su familia y sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo, para ella su corazón estaba completo , bueno eso pensó hasta que miro a esa rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa , una de las mas hermosas sonrisas del mundo para ella , solo del mundo porque se negó a ver Hombre de negro con Rachel, esa mirada no se comparaba nada , absolutamente nada a las otras mujeres con las que había tenido algo , algo que solo había sido Sexo, se dio cuenta que si tenia esa mirada , esa sonrisa y esa cabellera rubia todos los días a su lado no necesitaría otra mujer mas , no las quería , no las deseaba , no las necesitaría si tenia a esa rubia de ojos azules, Brittany._

 _-y….-Insistió Britt con una sonrisa al ver la cara de babosa de Santana-_

 _-Señorita Berry? Se encuentra bien- Si bien Quinn también tenia una sonrisa , Rachel se había quedado en Shock-_

 _-Yo…Tu…Hermosa…Rubia-Comentario que hizo sonrojarse a Quinn de una manera enorme , cosa que fue captado por la cantante , quien sonrió ante el efecto-_

 _-Gra…gracias Señori…-Trato de decir la rubia acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja-_

 _-Rachel…Dime Rachel , claro si quieres , puedo llamarte Quinn?- Dijo con una sonrisa , Enserio quería comenzar de nuevo con la rubia…lo admitía le gustaba y mucho –_

 _-…Sip…Puedes decirme Quinn- Dijo con una sonrisa de par en par, le gustaba la morena pero a diferencia de la morena ella aun no lo admitía….aun-_

 _-Bien , tu llámala Quinn y tu llámala Rachel o como quieras rubia ahora si me disculpan las dos quisiera llevar a Britt….aahh y a ustedes a desayunar- Era verdad ya se estaba desesperando ,quería llevar a Britt a desayunar (cita) de una vez-_

 _-Tranquila Sanny me gusta verlas coquetear-Esa frase fue suficiente , estoy seguro que si Rachel o Quinn hubieran estado bebiendo algo en ese momento lo hubieran escupido de una sola por lo que decía la bailarina-_

 _-Si "Sanny" jejeje…Okay me callo- La mirada de Santana fue mas que suficiente para hacerla callar-_

 _-Haber Britt no estamos coqueteando ni nada así , okay? Solo…No comenzamos de la mejor manera eso es todo y solo queríamos comenzar de nuevo- La cara sonrojada de Quinn no decía lo mismo-_

" _Contigo hago todos los comienzos que quieras" Esos eran los pensamientos de la morena_

 _-Asi que ¿a donde vamos?-Esa fue la pregunta de la bailarina-_

 _-Tranquila Britt yo lo se , tu solo encárgate de disfrutar- Y hay fue cuando Rachel vio la sonrisa de Santana , en todos sus años de amistad que eran toda su vida la había visto así , su sonrisa era de pura ternura y nada mas , había otra cosa….¿amor?-_

 _-tomaron camino hacia el lugar al que Santana las estaba llevando sin decir nada , era confuso como Rachel se sentía al lado de esa rubia , se sentía tan cómoda y sentía la necesidad de estar con ella siempre , quería tomar la mano , ya no había nada que esconder para ella , pero las inseguridades se hacían tan presentes que ya no lo soportaba, pero tenia que aguantar , tenían solo unos días de conicidades , cualquiera creería que estaba loca , pero lo estaba , por Quinn._

 _Quinn no sabia a que se enfrentaba realmente , no sabia anda de nada carajo! , al lado de Rachel quería mas , quería todo con ella , pero no , ella vino aquí por la entrevista y nada mas , absolutamente nada mas , ¿cierto?_

 _Mientras veía que Santana estaba conversando tan amplia y cómodamente con Brittany decidio romper el hielo_

 _-Ralamente me sorprendes sabes?-_

 _-ham? De que hablas?-_

 _-Hablo de que me sorprende que no hayas insistido con la bendita entrevista , eso es todo-_

 _-Lo se , hubiera insistido …pero tu querías comenzar de nuevo así que..-_

 _-Y eso que tiene que ver?-_

 _-Hablo de que …Bueno tu sabes , si insistía , si seguía insistiendo con eso , terminaríamos discutiendo otra vez , es lógico…A donde nos lleva tu amiga?-_

 _-No lo se , desde que la conozco siempre ha sido difícil saber que piensa-_

 _-Con Britt es todo lo contrario , sabes? Ella no lo piensa , lo dice , como , dice lo que piensa , y lo mas tierno es que lo dice tan inocentemente que a veces no se le puede decir nada-_

 _-Y te sentiste incomoda ya sabes por lo que dijo hace un rato?-_

 _-¿De que hablas?-_

" _mierda" pensó Rachel_

 _-Digo por lo que dijo hace un rato , de que estábamos coqueteando-_

 _-Ha , bueno como te dije , es tan inocente que a veces no se le puede enojar con ella-_

 _-Supongo que….Ya que estamos comenzando de nuevo te haga esa famosa entrevista de la que tanto hablas-_

 _-¿Qué? ENSERIO?!-_

 _-Hey calma , calma que me quedo sorda –_

 _-Lo siento….¿Porque me la darás?, creí que tu jamás dabas entrevistas-_

 _-Dije que no las doy personalmente …. Oye sobre el beso de la otra noche…-_

 _De pronto los recuerdos y el color rojo inundaron las mejillas de Quinn , Dios , había pensando tanto en esos labios desde que los probo que la tenia desvelada, siempre se preguntaba porque lo hizo, pero quería disfrutar la ilusión un poco más de eso estaba segura, Rachel dijo que fue para callarla pero no sentía ese beso como un truco para que se callara, no , tenia que haber algo más , pero no podía darse el lujo de averiguarlo así que se le ocurrió negarlo todo-_

 _-¿De que hablas?- Era su manera rápida-_

 _-¿Cómo de que hablo Quinn? , del beso , quería disculparme por eso-_

" _No , no quiero disculparme por algo que se que las dos disfrutamos , porque se que ella también lo disfruto , tanto como yo , ese beso fue el mejor que alguien me hubiera podido dar"_

" _Disculparse? Pero porque? No hizo nada malo , solo me hizo pasar los mejores segundos de mi vida"_

 _-A eso , no , no te preocupes Rach…-Interrupción-_

 _Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Rachel , una de esas sonrisas que desencajaban a la rubia por completo , esa sonrisa era tan hermosa y se sentía tan bien y más si era pro ella._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Nada solo…me llamas "Rach"?- La sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro-_

 _-Bueno si , si , te llame así , pero si te hace sentir incomo…-Otra vez una interrupción, pffff-_

 _-No , no nada de eso Quinn , puedes llamarme como quieras , como te guste mas-_

" _Tu me gustas" Pensó Rachel_

 _-Jejeje okay , pues te llamare Pedro- Dijo en broma la rubia con una sonrisa-_

" _Dios como amo su sonrisa , podría pasar horas viéndola , es tan perfecta, tan ella"_

 _-Hey hey como que pedro?, Solo dime Rach, okay?-Dijo mirándola tan intensamente que Quinn sintió que podía perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento-_

 _-Okay….-Dijo mirándola igual de intenso-_

 _-y así pasaron varios minutos en silencio , pero en una forma u otra estaban dándose miradas , sonrisas que lo decían todo , como si por ellas se dieran mensajes que ni ellas entendían , mensajes que demostraban sentimientos ocultos , ni una de ellas jamás pensó que algo como esto podría pasar , que la otra viniera a su vida a ponerla de cabeza , pero será que su vida necesitaba a la otra persona? , tal vez Rachel y Quinn lo iban a descubrir tarde o temprano , aunque esperemos que sea temprano , no?_


	5. Citas , celos…¿Qué más sigue?

_AU- Rachel Berry es una aclamada cantante de rock llevando una vida como tal , Quinn Fabray una editora de la revista Rolling Stone , se le hez encargado entrevistar y pasar el fin de semana con la banda y por ende la cantante_

 _Descargo: Glee no es mío , otra vez….te buscare Ryan Murphy , ¿me oiste? , te buscare , te voy a encontrar y hare que firmes un contrato que me hace dueño de Glee…Y de Quinn . (Soy un malote ¿no?)_

 _P.S.: Yo no actualizo tan seguido , pero quiero que me crean cuando digo que trato , pero si actualizo seguido lo comenzare a ver como una obligación que tengo y no quiero eso , yo escribo porque me gusta y por eso no lo hago tan seguido , solo cuando quiera ósea todos los días pero a veces se me dificulta y ya saben._

 _Reviews Pleaseeee!_

 _ENTRE EL AMOR Y OTRAS ADICCIONES_

 _Capitulo_ _5: Citas , celos…¿Qué más sigue?._

 _Rachel , Quinn y Britanny esperaban pacientemente a una santana que estaba yendo por el café de cada una , como le habían dicho , ninguna había desayunado correctamente , el apuro y el tiempo no las dejo , asi que primero decidieron ir por algo de café para relajarse y asi comenzar un dia completo de lo que seria su gran esperada cita, Santana quería que todo vaya perfecto , tan PERFECTO como que ella se llamaba SANTANA LOPEZ CARAJO!_

 _Después de pelear con el del cajero por algo estúpido salió santana con los pedidos de todos._

 _-Bien aquí están sus pedidos , un Capuchino para Britt Britt, un late para la rubia culona y una leche chocolatada para Berry- Dijo esto entregándoles su pedido a cada uno , claro , fue a Britt a quien se lo dio con una sonrisa , a Quinn y a Rachel se los dio sin siquiera mirarlos, Convenida latina-_

 _Quinn se quedo un poco incrédula del pedido de Rachel ,k un cantante de rock no tomaba leche con chocolate y supuso que Rachel tenia un lado infantil tan desarrollado , bueno ya lo había visto con su forma de vestir , no era que no le agradace ni tampoco nada por el estilo , solo se tomo un tiempo para mirarlo bien y después sacar sus propias conclusiones , Rachel llevaba puesto una polera sin mangas del maestro yoda de Star wars , su película favorita , una camisa de cuadros negra con blanca , unos jeans rasgados de la rodilla con una cadena y unas zapatillas del pato Lucas , sin lugar a dudas , cualquiera que tuviera ojos vería la forma infantil de vestir de la cantante , posiblemente cualquiera lo encontraría ridículo a su edad , según los diarios , Rachel tenia 23 , como decía antes a cualquiera le parecería ridículo , pero a Quinn…. Quinn lo encontraba completamente adorable , y las ganas de comerse a besos a esa morena aumentaban , pero según ella era el olor del café que la tenia asi , si tan solo supiera….¿Que? si , soy el autor y ni yo se como acabara esta historia de amor , pero…¿Qué autor sabe como acabara su propia historia?._

 _-Gracias- Dijeron todas a Santana-_

 _-Pero Sanny yo también quería leche chocolatada- Que con ese puchero ya tenia a la latina en la mano , digo yo , porque de frente se entro y le tiro el café en la cabeza al recepcionista y le exigió una leche con chocolate, para Santana Lo que Britt quiere , Britt lo tiene , no había otra manera para ella-_

 _-¿Es asi siempre?-Le pregunta Quinn a la cantante en un susurro , ya le había agarrado miedo a la latina al parecer, pero quien no?, hasta yo ya le agarre miedo-_

 _-Bueno , mayormente? Si , así es siempre , pero por lo que veo….parece que esta mas amable que de costumbre- Para ella así era , jamás había visto actuar a Santana tan amablemente en toda su vida , ella siempre era la mas impaciente del mundo y mas aun , si no me creen pregúnteles a los empleados de la disquera , hasta creo que un día uno salió llorando de la oficina solo por traerle el café equivocado a Santana , créanme , si ella se enoja , querrán que resuciten a hitler-_

 _-¿Amable? …¿amable? , por Dios Rachel , le acaba de tirar el café entero al pobre chico solo por cambiarle el café por chocolate a Britt- Hasta ella estaba sorprendida , porque ella era muy , pro muy temperamental , pero , tirarle el café en la cabeza a un inocente chico….no estaba mal , anota rubia , aprende de Santana-_

 _-Parece que se enamoro de tu amiga-Dijo como si nada , para ella todo era obvio-_

 _-Eso ya lo sabia , solo mírala-Dijo señalándola saliendo de la cafetería con el deseo de Britt-_

 _-parece loca no? Jejeje-_

 _-Bueno cuando uno se enamora eso pasa , no?- "justamente lo que pasa conmigo ahora" Penso la morena-_

 _-Bueno eso dicen , jamas lo he hecho-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Enamorarme , jamas lo he hecho , simplemente no se lo que se siento-_

" _¿Por qué siento tristeza?" Eso pensó la rubia_

 _-¿Asi? ¿Porque? –_

 _-Solo , no lo se , ¿sabes' , solo que jamas lo he sentido , no se si alguna vez lo confundiré con amistad, Santana es la excepción- Aseguro-_

 _-Bueno , eando tus composiciones sobre amor , crei que…-_

 _-Eso es una de las cosas que yo desconozco sobre mi , escribo canciones de amor sin siquiera haberme enamorado y , no lo se , solo cruza por mi mente-_

 _-¡OIGAN USTEDES VENGAN YA , DEJEN DE COQUETEAR!-¿No tengo que decir quien grito , verdad? , eso hizo ruborizarse a Quinn y a Rachel bajar la cabeza avergonzada-_

 _-Dejalas Santi , se ven tiernas juntas coqueteando , es como una película romántica…¡¿Santy podemos ver una película romántica después?-Dijo una Britt emocionada , que hizo poner cara de boba enamorada a Santana y avergonzar aun mas a las dos de atrás-_

 _-Todo lo que quieras Britt , todas las películas que quieras , este es tu dia-Mas enamorada y atontada no podía estar-_

 _-Bueno Santana ya vámonos de una vez y cierra la boca que te entra moscas- Rachel aprovecho y se vengo de su amiga por arruinarle su conversación con Quinn-_

 _-Maldita Berry , ya me las pagaras- Murmuro por lo bajo Santana-_

 _-Y…¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunto Quinn-_

 _-Si Sanny, ¿ a donde iremos?-_

 _-La pregunta es , Britt…¿A dónde quieres ir tu?- Dijo con una sonrisa picara Santana , ella solo quería hacer disfrutar a Britt de un dia a su lado-_

 _-¿En serio puedo elegir?- Ella ya tenia cosas en mentes…Muchas-_

 _-Sep Britt , lo que tu quieras-_

 _-Oh no…-Quinn ya conocía a su amiga muy bien para saber que le esperaba a la latina-_

 _-Bien….Quiero ir a la heladería , al zoológico , al cine ,a darle de comer a los patos , a todos los patos , ir al parque de diversiones , quiero subirme a la montaña rusa , no , mejor no , porque me da nauseas , ah y….-Y eso que no estaba respirando cuando fue interrumpida, pero que pulmones!-_

 _-Haber Britt , iremos a cada lugar que quieras , pero dime , ¿a cual quieres ir primero?-Una vez mas Rachel miro con incredulidad a la latina , en todos los años de amistad jamás había visto tanta amabilidad o paciencia o cualquier otro tono relacionado a eso , enserio Britt la estaba cambiando y Rachel apreciaba eso-_

 _-Bien , entonces quisiera ir al zoológico-Dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo preguntarse porque se había acostado con tanta mujer si al frente suyo tenia a la mujer perfecta, no lo sabia , pero no la dejaría ir , jamás, la había encontrado y no la dejaría ir-_

 _-Bueno entonces…..¿que estamos esperando para ir?- Dijo Rachel sacando de su mundo a Santana_

 _Y Asi fueron al zoológico con las quejas de Santana sobre que ya no quiera caminar o como sus zapatos se irían al diablo , pero no quiso quejarse mas , bueno , después de todo , ella quería hacer pasar un gran dia a Britt._

 _-Bien Britt , aquí estamos , El zoológico de Nueva York- Dijo Santana orgullosa por haber cumplido el deseo de su amada-_

 _-¡AAAWWWW! Sanny Gracias-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que embobo mas a la latina de ser posible-_

 _-No…preocuparse…yo….sirviente…usted reina…mi reina….- Santana no ocultaba sus sentimientos al parecer-_

 _-Esta bien , yo ire por las entradas- Dijo Rachel aprovechando de que Santana no estaba en este mundo-_

 _-Te acompaño-No era porque le pusiera nerviosa estar con esas dos amigas que se estaban mirando como si nada , Quinn , por mas raro que sueñe para ella , quería estar al lado de Rachel-_

 _-Okay…-Con una sonrisa Quinn acompaño a Rahcel-_

 _-Si señora , ¿Qué se le ofrece?-_

 _-Si , quisiera 4 boletos para adultos por…-Interrupción , REPITO INTERRUPCION!-_

 _-Pero miren nada mas quien tenemos aquí, Rachel Barbra Berry-Una mujer rubia muy sensual caminaba hacia la pareja-_

 _-Mierda…-Murmuro la morena-Hola Kitty-_

 _habia un pasado entre ellas dos….Si pasado puede llamarse sexo de una noche , pues si…si tuvieron pasado-_

 _-¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, fue después de….-Otra interrupción por parte de una morena nerviosa-_

 _-SI! De eso…bueno , fue un gusto verte Kitty nos vemos luego-Nerviosa agarro de la mano a la rubia que se sonrojo con el tacto-_

 _-Pero no tan rápido , ¿quien es esta linda chica?-_

 _-Nadie que te importe Kitty-Enserio quería irse rápido de ese lugar , quería estar bien con Quinn y esta rubia venia a cagarla-_

 _-Quinn Fabray mucho gusto-Tuvo que hacer eso con mucho , pero mucho esfuerzo créanme , la rubia estaba sospechando de que esas dos tenían pasado , conocía muy bien a las personas por sus reacciones , por ejemplo , Kitty tenia la expreccion de alguien que dice: "Te tengo perra, ¡Venganza!", mientras que Rachel: "Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaa , quiere vengarse", y por alguna razón era exactamente lo que las dos estaban pensando en ese instante-_

 _-Kitty , enserio quisiéramos quedarnos a hablar contigo , pero…UUFF MIRA QUE HORA ES! QUINN VAMONOS!-Dijo desesperada , dijo la hora….aunque no tenia reloj …..raro-_

 _-Quinn sabias que esta morena y yo tenemos pasado-Dijo queriéndose vengar la muy perra-_

 _Quinn estaba que echaba humo , no sabia porque sentía celos , jamás ni con ninguno de sus novios le había pasado eso jamás , sentía que podía perder algo y quería reclamarlo como suyo…pero….¿Que tenia que reclamar?_

 _-¿De que hablas?- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos-_

 _-Santa mierda….-Susurro la morena-_

 _-Esta morena que vez aquí y yo tuvimos una gran noche de pasión y desenfreno …mmmmm….de tan solo pensarlo me éxito , pero bueno , no soy la única eso te lo puedo asegurar-"Descarada" pensó Quinn-_

 _¿han visto los ojos de Quinn alguna vez profundamente?, son verdes ¿cierto?, pues bien , ahora saben como estaba Quinn ahora , estaba verde de celos , estoy seguro que Hulk no tiene nada que envidiarle a la rubia , tal vez el tendría que envidiarle a ella , Quinn quería golpear a la perra enfrente de ella , ¿Por qué tenía que hablar así de Rachel? , pero lo que mas se preguntaba, ¿Por qué tenia tanta rabia?...Simple , ya lo sabia….No quería aceptarlo , sabia del pasado de Rachel , era imposible no saberlo , creía muy dentro de ella , que no era suficiente , habían modelos , cantantes , actrices con las que podía estar la morena, ¿Por qué estaría con ella , entonces?_

 _-Rachel tenemos que irnos ahora-Dijo Quinn sin apartar la mirada de Kitty , poniendo su mejor pose de perra-_

 _-Yo no me opongo-Decía la muy asustada cantante-_

 _-Adios Rachel-Dijo Kitty dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo de que en la rubia creciera un monstruo de celos , muchos celos , quería apartar a la otra rubia y patearla-_

 _-Adios Kitty-Dijo secamente viendo como la otra rubia se iba mientras que ella se limpiaba el lápiz labial de su mejilla con su manga-aajjj sucia-_

 _-Quinn…-Intento hablar con la rubia que camino sin mirarla-_

 _-Muévete Rachel-Dijo sin mirarla-_

 _-Sep-Dijo rápidamente la cantante-_

" _¿Por qué le hago caso?"_

" _¿Por qué me hace caso?"_

 _Las dos no lo sabían…pero pronto , muy pronto una historia de amor habría en la ciudad de los Ángeles_

 _¿Qué mal podría pasar?_

 _Bueno hasta ahora…._ _Citas , celos…¿Qué más sigue?._


	6. NOTA DEL AUTOR

Nota del autor:

Holaaaa Mundo , solo quiera avisar que tendré dificultades el subir en estos días , ya que viajare por cinco días , los cuales no podre subir.

Solo quería que supieran para que no piensen que dejare la historia y bla bla bla, porque como ustedes , también soy lector y detesto que los autores hagan eso , ¡ME FRIEGAN LA VIDA!...Bueno solo quería decir eso , por eso hoy subí el cap. 5 , para que no se preocupen , adióssss….

Y como vine me fui ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_AU- Rachel Berry es una aclamada cantante de rock llevando una vida como tal , Quinn Fabray una editora de la revista Rolling Stone , se le hez encargado entrevistar y pasar el fin de semana con la banda y por ende la cantante_

 _Descargo: Una vez mas glee no es mio , porque si lo fuera , Quinn no hubiera estado con Puck desde un principio sino con Rachel….no me culpen._

 _Reviews Pleaseeee againnnn!_

 _ENTRE EL AMOR Y OTRAS ADICCIONES_

 _Capitulo_ _6: Historias y mas_

 _Comenzaba a ser un dia cansado para todas….excepto para Brittany , quien no dejaba de hablar y hablar , pero a una latina no le molestaba para nada eso , no , es mas , lo disfrutaba , por el cansancio de todas (excepto ya saben quien) decidieron parar a descansar y por hay comer algo._

 _-¿Kitty? ¿esa kitty? ¿la de las piernas bonitas?- Esta mas de decir que Santana aun no salía del shock que le había dado por saber que se había aparecido una ex-amante de Rachel-_

 _-Por enésima vez Santana ¡SI¡ ¡ESA KITTY¡- Deberían entender a la cantante , es que Santana desespera-_

 _-Wao , jamas pensé que la volveríamos a ver , parece que solo fue ayer cuando estaban en ese hotel las dos y se escuchaban esos gemi…AOUCH- Recibió una patada de Rachel para que se callara de una vez he hizo que de reojo que miraba a Quinn-_

 _La rubia estaba que echaba hum por las orejas y si te acercabas…un poquito mas a sus ojos podrias ver los mismos ojos de Nicolas Cage en "el vengador fantasma" , etaban rojos de la ira , intentaba tranquilizarse , pero ese nombre se había vuelto repugnante para ella de manera inimaginables , de solo pensar en alguien que hubiese tenido sexo con Rachel le hacia doler el estomago y aumentar su ira en enormes cifras….lo que ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rachel se fijaría en ella pudiendo tener a cualquier chica a sus pies?...¿porque ella?...¿y porque carajos se preguntaba eso?_

… _.no no no , ella no podría enamorarse de Rachel Berry , era de otro universo , completamente , ella solo había venido a hacer una puta entrevista, no a enamorarse de la estrella de rock mas aclamada de America , era ilógico!_

 _-Quinn…Quinn…..¡QUINN!-Gritaba una Brittany desesperada sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos_

 _-¿QUEEEE?-_

 _-Nada, solo que queríamos saber que ibas a pedir-_

 _-aaahhh…okay…mmmm…déjame ver-Dijo tomando atención al menú-_

 _Rachel estaba maravillada por ver a Quinn , ella hubiera jurado de que nada era mas hermoso , mas lindo , mas…perfecto , que la rubia que estaba al frente suyo , rubia quien prestaba atencion al menú , sin saber que una morena al frente suyo trataba de memorizar cada parte , cada detalle , hasta el mas minimo del rostro de Quinn , quería memorizarlo para asi , tal vez poder soñar con el en las noche , claro , si lograba dormir primero, pero…como Quinn arrugaba su frente y juntaba las cejas en señal de concentración era un arte para ella , la miraba como Picasso miraba sus obras de arte , Quinn era la obra de arte mas perfecta jamas pintada, era perfecta…_

 _-Quiero la hamburguesa vegetariana por favor-Le dijo a la camarera amablemente-_

 _\- También yo , gracias- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa-_

 _-¿Eres vegetariana?-Pregunto Quinn con incredulidad-_

 _-Si , desde pequeña ame a los animales y la sola idea de comérmelos me daba escalofríos y asco , así que desde ese momento soy vegetariana-_

 _-Si, además dona miles de dólares al refugio animal cada mes, aunque lo hace a escondidas para no perder su apariencia de chica mala y eso- Sin otras intenciones , Santana no supo el efecto que causo esa revelación en Quinn que escucha sorprendida lo que la latina había dicho , siendo sincera , antes de conocerla , creo de que Rachel era como las otras cantantes de Rock , egocéntrica , mentirosa , mujeriega(aunque si lo era pero que mas da) y mas y mas negatividades , pero ahora se da cuenta de que es todo lo contrario….excepto , claro , mujeriega._

 _-¿E-enserio haces eso Rachel?...-Miraba atónita a la cantante que miraba a otro lado ruborizada-_

 _-EEhhh….si , bueno , podría decirse que les doy algún…dinero , a esos…refugios…pero no es nada…-Intentaba explicarse….intentaba , porque tener la completa mirada de la rubia sobre ella le dificultaba hablar de una gran manera_

 _-¿COMO QUE POCO? SI LE DAS MEDIO MILLON CADA MES RACH!- Santana, metiéndose en conversaciones ajenas desde tiempos inmemorables-_

" _Maldito Satanas" esos eran los pensamientos de Rachel en ese momento ya que la latina que con cada palabra dicha mas enterrada quisiera estar Rachel en ese momento_

 _-Rachel….Berry-Otra vez , llamándola asi , la morena la vio- ¿porque lo haces?-_

 _-Cuando era niña…me enseñaron a cuidar bien a los animales , yo era la encargada de los animales mas pequeños en el orfanato y….y por eso me encantan los animales , además el encargado de las reservas es un gran amigo , me conoce desde que soy pequeña y….¿hable mas de la cuenta , verdad?-_

 _Quinn se quería comer a besos a esa ternurita que estaba a su lado , era simplemente sentimientos que no podía contener , pero como siempre , quería sacarse d ela cabeza a Rachel , No era para ella , eran de mundos completamente diferentes….un segundo….¿orfanato?_

 _-¿Orfanato?...-Dijo casi en un pensamiento , pero fue escuchado por Rachel a su lado-_

 _-Ha bueno , Santna y yo veni….-Interrupcion!-_

 _-Sus pedidos señoritas-Dijo la joven camarera que venia con sus bebidas-un segundo…¿la conozco de algún lado?...-Le preguntaba a Rachel que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-_

 _-Eeehhh….¿no?...Nerviosismo activado-_

 _-Bueno , seguro me confundi , perdone las molestias-Dijo amablemente retirándose-_

 _-Uuufff…-Rachel soltó un suspiro de alivio al no ser reconocido-_

 _-Gracias al cielo por los lentes de sol, porque si no , tu Morena idiota ya hubieras sido violada por todas las chicas aquí- Dijo Santana como siempre ganandose las carcajadas de todas en la mesa menos de Quinn-_

 _No le había gustado para nada ese comentario….._

 _-¿Siempre es asi?-Pregunta Brittany bebiendo su jugo de manzana inocentemente , cortecia de Santana-_

 _-Pues…Bueno….la mayormente si, no me gusta quedarme encerrada en un hotel o en el estudio , me gusta salir , son los riesgos que tomo para salir de ese lugar-Dijo Rachel tomando su pepsie-_

 _-¿No te gusta el estudio?-Pregunto Quinn atentamente a las respuesta-_

 _-Oh no , no , nada de eso…solo , que yo no me siento tranquila estando en un solo lugar- Dijo con sinceridad la cantante-_

 _-¿y alguna vez han estado a punto de descubrirte?-Pregunto Brittany con curiosidad-_

 _De repente Rachel se comenzó a reir confundiendo a las dos rubias menos a la latina que ya sabia porque se reía la cantante-_

 _-Ahora que me lo haz hecho recordar…si, hubo una vez, en la que yo me escape del estudio , fue hace 3 años , si mas recuerdo , comenze a recorrer los angeles , a caminar , donde sea sin saber que Santana me estaba buscando como loca, justo pasaba por el salón de la fama del rock y me quede mirando los nombres de hay- Quinn hubiera jurado ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Rachel- Y me dije a mi misma , me jure que mi nombre estaría hay algún dia-_

 _Algo en el corazón de la rubia salto al ver ese brillo , no lo sabia , aun_

 _-asi que estaba en la calle y me choco con una mujer y se le caen sus compras y a mi mis lentes , trato de ayudarla , y la señora me ve sin los lentes y comienza a gritar mi nombre por todos lados y las demás personas comenzaron a perseguirme y…Dios , tuve tanto miedo jajaja- A pesar de haber dicho que estaba asustada se podía ver claramente que se estaba matando de risa con la historia-_

 _-Wao…-Dijo Quinn sorprendida por el argumento-_

 _-¿WAO?¿WAO? A ESTA IDIOTA CASI LA VIOLAN AYA AFUERA Y ¿Quién TUVO QUE RI A BUSCARLA? , CLARO LA DULCE Y TIERNA SANTANA!-Dijo la latina con un poco de mas de dramatismo-_

 _-Estuviste días acusándome de lo mismo , San, Por Dios como si saliera todos los días- Le reclamo la cantante-_

 _-Y? , debería reclamarte mas , entonces- Contraataco la latina-_

 _-¡BASTA!-Dijeron las dos rubias a la vez , callando a las morenas de una sola-_

 _-Bueno….¿Quien quiere ir al cine?- Pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa-_


End file.
